magic and interdimentional travil
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: Amelia Uchiha only daughter of mikoto uchiha and beloved sister of itachi and sasuke uchiha but when they end up in earthland what will happen and how does she know all these people? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke Stop it" Shadow exclaimed. By now tears where streaming down the girls cheeks as she watched her precious brothers fight against each other.

"Please. Stop this" she whispered, griping the dirt beneath her. She couldn't take it, he needed to know the truth but she knew that itachi would never tell him.

"Sasuke, please at least listen to the truth and stop living in itachi's illusion on the truth" she screamed looking at her younger brother, hoping and praying to whatever god was out there that he would listen to her.

"What the hell would you know? You didn't see It! you weren't there!" sasuke exclaimed turning his anger to her. True shadow hadn't been there for the massacre but she knew that what itachi said wasn't the itachi she had grown up with, it wasn't him.

Before she could reply he sent a chidori stream her way. Striking her shoulder, he had had enough of her nonsense.

"What I was told. I don't believe it. To test power, to become stronger. I now that those are not his words even if they came from him hey where not his own. Open your eyes and look." She said as more tears poured from her eyes.

"Well, well what a lovely display of affection" a maniacal voice said as slow claps where heard. From the shadows a man stepped out.

"M…Manaru" shadow stuttered trying to back away from the vile man.

"Hm. Look at you now, the big strong shadow a snivelling wreck, and with what left. Two un-caring brothers and some dead friends" he stated kicking the girl in the side repeatedly before preforming a jutsu.

"Good bye uchiha brats" and with that he slammed his open palm into the ground and the world went dark for the three siblings.

Flash back 

"Mama, mama look it, look it!" a young uchiha girl exclaimed running over to her mother.

"Mama Look I found a purple egg" she exclaimed showing her mother the extremely large and discoloured egg. Her mother looked in her daughters eyes and gasped.

"Mother" a young itachi greeted walking over to his mother and sister with a young sasuke in toe.

"Boys look little Amelia awoke the sharingan" mikoto chirped showing the two children there sisters eyes.

"I did?" she asked moving one of her hands from the egg to her eyes.

"That very impressive Amelia" itachi praised letting a small smile graze his lips.

At only age 6 she was already talented, talking after her elder brother and working as hard as she could to make her parents proud of her. She was a year younger than itachi but not many girls awaken the sharingan and those who do take years to unlock it.

"Fugaku come and see" Mikoto exclaimed bringing their daughter into the house to face her father. He was shocked when he seen her eyes, but his shock was replaced by a scowl.

"Get her out of my site" he spat pushing past his wife and only daughter. Amelia started after him in sadness. She had thought he would be happy but he wasn't.

"Mama did I do something wrong?" she asked with sad onyx eyes as she had de-activated her sharingan.

"No of course not. Now of you go and play" mikoto replied with a smile pushing her daughter slightly to get her to go.

"Yes mama" she replied before leaving the house.

Skip 

After a month, Amelia began to attend the academy. At such a young age many argued that she should be allowed to be a child a little longer. Amelia had also managed to hatch her strange egg she had found the month before.

"Mama, Mama the egg hatched, the egg hatched" she exclaimed watching as parts of the egg started to fall away and crack. Her mother rushed in to see what emerged from the egg.

"It's a kitty cat?" Amelia questioned looking at the small cat in confusion, and then wings appeared. Amelia and Mikoto where so surprised they both jumped but Amelia picked the small cat up and looked at it.

It had light purple fur and pink paws and the biggest green eyes Amelia had ever seen. Its wings where pure white and looked like angel wings in the little girl's opinion but it needed a name.

"Mama, what should I name it?" she asked facing her mother who was in shock, the older woman blinked a few times before picking the cat up and inspecting it.

"It's a girl cat Ame-Chan so why not Lily" she suggested placing the small cat on her daughters head. Amelia frowned at her name.

"No that's not special. It needs to be special because she's a special kitty" the young girl stated trying to think of a good name and then it hit her.

"I'll name you Shallie, or ally for short" she beamed up at the cat that lay on her head but almost fell off at what it did.

"Shallie, Shallie" I repeated happily scaring Mikoto and stopping Itachi in his tracks as he passed the girls room.

"Shallie is a real special kitty" the girl had laughed in joy before picking the cat up off her head and hugging it.

Skip

"Alright class today we have a new student in our class" Miko-sensei chirped stepping aside to show the class the small 6 year old behind her, and on top of her head sat Shallie the Pink and Purple Cat.

"But sensei that's just a kid" a Blond girl shouted pointing at the girl in discus. Miko sighed before explaining to the class why the little girl was here.

"Well class this is Amelia Uchiha, she was meant to be in the lower class but she had too much potential to be in the younger class and her abilities rival that of Itachi-kun's" Miko-sensei explained before telling the young child where to sit.

"But what with the cat?" Samara Asked pointing to the purple feline on Amelia's head. Miko blinked before looking to Amelia for an answer.

"Shallie goes every were with me" she stated before moving to the back of the class and taking a seat away from everyone else. Murmurs broke out around the class about Amelia and Shallie, she heard most of them.

'What a weirdo'

'What kind of name is shallie?'

'Look at her she sure doesn't look like an uchiha'

As it went on she became more and more upset but she kept it bottled up and sealed away just like Itachi had tot her to.

That day they had sparing matches all evenly matched and graded on the performance. The last sparing match was Amelia against Apocalifta Asperia the top of the class student.

"Hm, this will be too easy" she had stated before pulling out a kunai knife and throwing it straight at Amelia. Everyone expected Amelia to dodge but she just stood there not moving eyes locked with Apocalifta's. Just before the knife hit Amelia it stopped and clattered to the ground. Amelia closed her eyes for a slit second before snapping them open and trapping her class mate in her genjutsu.

"Hm, that was too easy" Amelia stated before releasing the genjutsu and watching her opponent fall to the ground shaking in fear.

"What…what was that?" she mumbled before backing away from Amelia.

"You're a freak! A demon cursed freak!" Apocalifta exclaimed before scrambling to her feet and running over to the teacher, the girl hid behind Miko crying about the 'freak' and her demon cat.

To say she had many friends after that day would be the understate meant of the century.

Skip

"Hi I'm Evangeline Watashe I'm age 9 and specialise in taijustu" a brunette young stated standing in front of her new sensei.

Now Amelia was 8 and had graduated from the academy and was put on team 13 with two other girls.

"I am samara Toshiba, I am also 9 years old and I specialise in ninjutsu" the second girl said, her blond hair was long and very bright.

"My name is Amelia, I'm 8 and my strongest field is genjutsu" Amelia mumbled letting her raven hair fall in front of her face, covering her sharingan, a top her head as always was Shallie.

"Amelia may I know your last name" Her sensei asked looking closer at the small girl.

"Uchiha" was all Amelia said it was quiet but the jonin heard her. The jonin's gaze slowly moved to the purple and pink cat who sat on the uchiha's head.

"Mm, what's with the cat?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the odd creature, Samara's and Evangeline's gazes also shifted to the off feline.

"The name is Shallie and don't forget it" Shallie exclaimed raising her head high and jumping off of Amelia's and in front of the jonin. The woman just nodded before clearing her voice and gave a strange cough before continuing

"Alright then time for a mission and since you are all top students let's try something a little harder than the others. Oh and my name is Anko" the woman said with a grin before dragging the girls off on their first adventure.

Skip

4 years had passed since Amelia became part of team 13. In those 4 years she had become distant from her family and looked to her team when things became hard.

"Oi, Ame come on we're almost back" Evangeline exclaimed from the front of the group. They had all became chunin and they had just done there first B rank mission. It had been a success.

"Came down Eve we are not expected back for another 3 hours. There is no need to rush" Amelia replied moving to stand by her two friends.

When they arrived back in the village they parted ways, Amelia heading to the uchiha complex. The closer she got the worse it smelled. It smelled of death and decay.

"What the…." She said stopping dead in her tracks. In front of her was her family uncle's aunt's elders children all dead. Shallie was asleep in her pack and she was grateful for that, she didn't want her best friend to see such a horrid sight

"Oh no! Sasuke! Itachi!" she whispered making her way through the mess of mangled bodies looking for her beloved brothers.

"Ahhhhhhhh" she whipped around and headed in the direction of the scream. There was no doubt in her mind that that was sasuke. When she reached him she quickly collapsed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here Sasuke. Come on we need to find mother and father and itachi-nee" she said trying to get the small boy to stop crying.

His crying didn't stop, they stayed there in the mass of dead bodies, sasuke in tears and Amelia in shock. It wasn't until the next day that they were found by some anbu black ops and taken in for questioning.

"So miss what happened there?" ibiki questioned trying to get the girl to talk.

"I don't know I just got back from a mission and found the compound the way it was, I found my brother and stayed with him" she said glaring at the man in front other. His name was Ibiki morino the leafs top interrogator.

"Sir it was itachi uchiha's doing the little kid just conformed it" Anko told the scared man before he disappeared out of the room.

"You ok Am-Chan?" anko asked seeing the girl's blank stare.

"Fine" was her only response before she got up and walked out.

She was met by Evangeline and Samara outside, when they seen her a look of relief crossed their faces. But what she said next shocked them.

"I'm leaving the village, you may come with me if you wish but company or not I'm leaving tonight." And with that sentence all connection she had to the leaf broke and that night team 13 became the shadow riders.

Flash back End

"Hey Guys she waking up" a soft voice said hurriedly, as Amelia's eyes fluttered open. All she saw was white and bright lights that forced her to close her eyes because of the change in lighting.

When she opened her eyes again she saw 4 people hovering over her although they were rather fuzzy looking. When her vision cleared she managed to see that it was 4 men each with remarkably different appearances.

The first was a slim man of average height with spiky somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face, he also had rather dark eyes and noticeably long lashes.

The second was a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes he was also rather tanned too.

Next was a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head, he also had large dark eyes.

In Amelia's opinion they were all rather cute but then again who was she to voice her opinion to complete strangers but taking a look at the last person she inwardly cringed.

He was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and thick eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face.

"Hey Hibiki look she's awake" the blond said looking at her with a smile, he looked rather young but still cute.

"She's the first one up" The tanned man glancing over his shoulder at something, I looked in that direction pushing myself up into a sitting position. There across the room was my friends Eve, Blaze and lithium.

"My we know your name miss" the brunette asked politely with a dazzling smile that would make any normal girl swoon but then again I was no normal girl.

"My name is Shadow, may I in quire as to what your names are?" Amelia asked looking at them with her usual poker face that she wore 24/7.

"Of course my name is Hibiki Lates pleasure to meet you" the brunette stated keeping his dazzling smile and polite attitude.

"My name is Eve tearm it's nice to meet such a beauty" the blond boy said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Ren Akatsuki, nice to meet you" the tanned man said, he sounded board but it was rather fake from what Amelia could see.

"And I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki" the rather short man said striking a strange pose. Amelia nodded before looking over at her 3 friends.

Eve and lithium where her old team mates who had travelled with her, samara never liked her name and so she changed it to lithium and as for Evangeline she just wanted something less fancy and shorter. Blaze was a newer addition to the team and also the only male, his hair was a sandy blond colour and his blue eyes could be compared to the sparkling waters of the vast ocean.

"Miss Shadow we found you passed out near the guild hall with two other people, I was wondering what happened to you" Eve asked with a sad look.

When they had found her and the two others, they were all covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"If it was two boys they are most likely my idiot brothers. As for what happened they were fighting one turned on me and then old enemy showed up and that's all I can remember" Shadow said never breaking eve's gaze. They looked shocked to hear that her brother had done this to her.

"Why did you brother attack you?" Ren asked shocked from the new discovery. Shadow turned her head away from the men as her mask slightly cracked.

"It's no concern of a strangers" was her reply before movement caught their attention as Blaze started to stir.

He sat up with a wince looking around until his eyes landed on the little gathering around the bed I had woken up in.

"Shadow what the hell happened" he asked wincing again moving his arm to his chest.

"Manaru" was all she said before Blaze tried to get up only to collapse. With a sigh shadow removed the sheets that had been placed over her to see she was still in her blood stained clothes. She stood from the bed and walked over to her fallen comrade and helped him back onto his bed.

"Baka you shouldn't move" she mumbled shaking her head at her friend's antics.

"God it feels like my chakra's been completely drained" he complained moving his shoulder. Shadow looked concerned.

"Something's wrong I don't sense any chakra" Shadow mumbled before activating her sharingan and scanning her comrades before deactivating the bloodline trait.

"Miss Shadow you should sit down or your wounds may re-open" Hibiki stated politely as possible.

Shadow looked over herself checking her wounds, her shoulder was torn and badly burnt, and she had several new gashes and some old wounds that had re-opened.

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse and survived this is nothing" she said firmly whilst looking over her comrade's wounds.

"Hm, two broken ribs on the right and 3 bruised on the right, fractured shoulder and torn ligaments in the elbow and a few gashes and bruises but nothing to serious" she said leaving blaze and started to check Lithium for any damage.

"Brocken arm and fractured tibia, bruised ribs, torn ligament in the ankle and possible fracture in the lower leg" after that she moved onto Evangeline.

"Again bruised ribs and possible Fracture and a small gash on the forehead other than that fine." After that she reached down for her kunai pouch but it wasn't there.

"You know I think you're scaring those guys" Blaze stated pointing over to the 4 mean who still stood shocked.

"What never seen a girl with actual knowledge before" she stared blankly glaring at them with a famed uchiha glair.

"It's not that it's just. Your very injured and many people wouldn't be able to move never mind walk around as if their perfectly fine" Hibiki insisted "shadow-san do you have a last name?" he added pulling up archive.

"Uchiha but if your going to try and dig up information on me the name shadow will get you know where" she stated as girl with blond hair walked in and gasped.

"Your . . . your already up and walking?" she questioned stunned at the fact that shadow could complete such a feet. Shadow tsked before doing a half ram sign and a screen of shadows appeared in front of her.

"Eve, Lithium get up and stop pretending to be asleep" Shadow stated whilst typing information into her shadow key board.

The two girls sat up and went over to where their leader was and sat and watched her work.

"Damn it Manaru you had to send us here" she mumbled whilst Eve and lithium whined about how mean he was.

"So we aren't in the land of snow then" Blaze grumbled crossing his arms and grumbling about how unfair it was. Shadow sighed before dismissing her screen and then looking at the group on the other side of the room.

"Well its explanation time. First we are not mages, we have no magic. Second we are in fact ninja and third we are not from earth land nor are we from edolas. We are from a word where war and suffering is part of every day life. It's kill or be killed and one of our old allies turned on us and sent us here" shadow explained the situation before pulling up the shadow screen again.

"Ninja! That's amazing." Eve chirped in excitement but the grim look from Blaze wiped any excitement way.

"Tsk, there isn't any thing amazing about what we have to do to survive. It's kill or be killed and the fact that we're still kicking means we've had to kill." He stated. His look was dull and for a moment his eyes lost their sparkle. Like he had lost his will to live.

"So what's this world like?" Lithium asked looking at what she was wearing. A Large button yellow shirt.

"Well it's full of magic and mages and magical guild, to most magic is just a tool but to those who practice it, it's a skill." Ren stated looking at the group of four on the other side of the room.

"Sounds like your talking nonsense." Evangeline stated looking at the men before looking away and watching what Shadow was doing.

"Oh by the way the names sora Mikami but every calls me Blaze" blaze stated before nudguing his comrades so they would do the same.

"The names Samara but I prefer Lithium" she stated before nudging Evangeline.

"My names Eve Watashe" was all she said before turning back to the shadows and pointing out something on the screen.

"My names Hibiki Lates it's a pleasure to meet you" he stated with his charming smile.

"The names Ren Akatsuki" Ren stated using his own poker face.

"Hi I'm Eve Tearm It's nice to meet you all" the blond boy with the same sweet smile.

"Oh yeah before we forget, AM . . . Shadow were is itachi and sass - squawk?" asked Lithium covering her mouth at her blunder and glancing at the other people in the room.

"Oi lithium you know the rules, you can't say that" Eve (fem) scolded the blond haired girl, who looked scarred for life. She snuck a glance at shadow who had stopped typing, shadows moved and with a blink of her eyes Shadow had activated her sharingan.

"I. . . I'm sorry. . . I . . . I didn't mean it . . . I swear" Lithium whimpered, tripping over her own words and bowing her head so as not to look into the sharingan.

"Lift your head and look me in the eyes" shadow stated before standing up and dismissing her screen. Slowly lithium raised her head and looked into the red eyes of her leader in fear.

"So your Amelia then" Hibiki stated pulling up archive and starting his search. Shadow just stood there in shock before her hand flew to the back of her neck. Her usual black chocker was gone exposing the skin underneath. There obscured by loose strands of hair was a purple Saber Tooth guild mark.

"Amelia shadow, member of saber tooth for 1 year before mysteriously disappearing on an S-class Quest. Part of Dragon force, better known as the twin dragon slayers of saber tooth. Guild mark colour purple and on the back of the neck." Hibiki read from his screen before looking up at the raven haired girl. She was shocked along with her comrades who looked about ready to cry.

"Tsk, I didn't go missing I was found and taken back to my world. Want to blame someone then blame Orochimaru the damn snake sent me here in the first place before Manaru came and got me, but I didn't catch what the hand seals where so I don't know how to get back and never call me Amelia! The only ones with the right to use that name are my brothers and 1 other person so drop it and don't dare use archive against me Hibiki Lates or so help me I will summon my most fierce pets and maim you so badly your own comrades won't recognise you" Shadow ranted before pointing at the pour scare mage. Lithium, Eve (fem) and Blaze where trying to hold back there laughter.

"Amelia that's enough" a calm and sultry voice was heard from the door, Shadow turned to see her little brother with a frown on his face. Instead of a sweet smile and a you ok from his big sister he got a strong left hook to the jaw.

"Maggot. Who the hell do you think you're talking to Kid?" Shadow snapped, she looked like she was about to murder the boy. He simply stood there not even fazed by the harsh remark.

"I think I'm talking to a traitor and a lousy big sister who abandoned her only family left" he stated letting a smirk overcome his frown and he looked like was challenging her. Slowly but surely everyone else backed away from the fuming girl.

"I swear it you spoiled little brat, you are not worthy of the name Uchiha. You tried to kill nee-san and shot me with fucking lightning all because I was trying to help my family" she growled, letting shadows gather in her hand. He flinched back at seeing the shadows. Ever since they were kids she was always able to control shadows, at first he thought it was cool and wanted to learn how but then one day she freaked and the shadows lashed out and one almost hit him.

"Whatever but where, oh where could your precious little Ally be" he mocked smirking when her concentration shattered. Where was Shallie? Was she ok? Was she here? Was she safe?

"Ally? You mean that noisy exceed we found? Purple and Pink, right?" Eve (m) stated before leaving the room and bringing back 4 cats.

"Shade you're ok" Shallie exclaimed jumping for joy and rushing over to her friend.

"I'm fine Shallie, now about this whole predicament what to do about it" she mumbled before her eyes moved to the 3 other exceeds. There was a deep blue coloured cat with a white under belly and paws and a black and white cat beside the blue one, next was a white cat in a dress who 'hmph'ed at the other cats behaviour. Shadow sighed before taking the hair tie out of her hair and combing her fingers through it in an attempt to un-not it.

"Happy, where'd you go! Come on, come back so this lector cat will leave me alone" someone complained from a few doors away walking towards the room the shadow rides, trimen and Jenny where in.

Shadow sighed before leaving for her own dimension using her sharingan. Lithium and Eve (f) complained about it being unfair and Blaze just laughed at the girl's misfortune. After a few seconds shadow returned but this time she was free of all dirt blood and had bandages over the more severe injuries. She also had a new outfit.

The outfit consisted of a purple tank top and dark blue ¾ length jeans, accompanied with black, purple and red training shoes and a black leather jacket and around her neck was a pink, purple, blue and black checked scarf that resembled a bandana of sorts. As for her hair it was let down out of its usual braded bun and left to hang in soft waves, since her hair hadn't been cut in over 4 years it had grown down to her hips.

"Oh no fair you look so cool and we don't" Lithium complained looking around for something. "Has anyone seen Arion anywhere?" she asked looking under the bed she was on about 30 minutes ago.

"Arion?" Blaze asked before it seemed to hit him like a ton of feathers (A/N: that would actually hurt as much as a ton of bricks Just so you know) "Oh Ari! yeah she right here" blaze stated pulling out the blond cat that was sound asleep and off playing in dream land. Lithium nodded before the room door burst open and in walked none other than the two mages Shadow wanted to avoid and the two little exceeds who could spot her from miles away.

"Ame-Chan" the small green Exceed in a pink frog costume exclaimed jumping up and latching onto shadows leg. Shadow looked shocked that after all these years the small feline still remembered her but also shocked that sasuke had kept quiet this whole time.

"Frosch you know that's not her, she's too young to be our shadow" the small red exceed said in despair trying to pry the pour little frosch off of Shadows leg. Sasuke smirked before walking forward over to Shadow and grabbing the small cat.

"Oi, you arrogant ass leave the cat alone" Lithium Bellowed moving to stand beside Shadow and joined in with shadows glare.

"Oh and why would you two care it's not your freaky cats" he retorted waving the quivering cat around like it was nothing but a rag doll. The closer Frosch came to crying the closer Shadow came to cracking, and if she cracked she would put not only him but everyone else in danger.

A single tear escaped the small cat eyes before it was fallowed by another and another, until tears where streaming down its face. And with that she cracked.

"Sasuke Uchiha that is ENOUGH! That little cat has done nothing and yet you still punish it for just being happy! Get a grip and open your eyes, no matter what opportunities life has shown you, you turned away and where hell bent on killing Itachi-nee and for what!? So you could kill one of the only family members you have left? Think about Naruto what does he have? No mother, no father, no aunts no uncles. No nothing but you have a loving big brother there for you and you go and try to kill him! I wish Itachi had killed you in that god damn massacre. At leas then he could actually live a full life and not have to live with that god damn disease that's eating away at his lungs!" Shadow screeched prying the little cat out of his hands and putting it down. Sasuke just stood there in shock, never in his life had he ever heard his sister shout, never mind at him.

"I am trying to avenge our family's deaths" he snapped back at her, he tried to match her glare but no matter how hard he tried it wasn't as fierce.

"Avenge, Sasuke they were planning a war. A cold blooded war against the leaf village, where so many would have died. Don't you see itachi was meant to be a hero but because he never killed you, his precious little brother, he was out cast and called a criminal. He saved hundreds of lives and was willing to sacrifice his own just so you could get your stupid revenge. Wake up and get out of that illusion of the truth your living in" shadow snapped back. Her voice was laced with poison but her eyes where full of sorrow. Before he could respond she left the room, mumbling an 'I'll be back late' for her comrades before disappearing.

Ok first chapter done, I hope you guys like it and if you do just review if you didn't then selavie mon ami


	2. Chapter 2

Hello im back it Monday and my birthday is tomorrow.

Amelia: so can I just say a big thanks to people who reviewed which was . . . only one person. Oh well a big thanks to ro781727.

Me: well now time for the disclaimers ok, I don't. . .

Lithium: Scarletangle13 doesn't own fairy tail or Naruto but she owns Me, Shadow, Evangeline, Blaze, shallie and exceed Arion.

* * *

Last time on Magic and inter dimentional travel

Before he could respond she left the room, mumbling an 'I'll be back late' for her comrades before disappearing.

Now

"You took it to far sassy" lithium stated but her attention turned to Arion and Shallie who were glaring at the green and red cats.

"Why where toy hugging Allie's mummy" Arion snapped at the green cat who hid behind the red cat.

"Leave Fro alone he thought it was our Shadow-Chan" the red cat snapped, her attention drifted to the two men in the door way.

"Who are you two?" asked Blaze glaring at them not liking the amount of men in the room, or more specifically near Eve W.

"We are the twin dragon slayers of Saber tooth and you are?" the blond asked looking over the 3 ninja and 2 exceeds.

"Shadow riders and cats" Eve W stated giving the blond a blank stare before her eyes drifted to the tattoo on his arm. She nudged Blaze and motioned to the mark before looking to lithium doing the same thing.

"You with the blond hair, you look oddly familiar. Your name doesn't happen to be Eucliffee does it?" lithium questioned looking over the blond to see where she remembered him from. 'It's from my memory' a small voice said, this was lithium's demon. Weiss. She was a strange looking creature in her opinion, with scales and talons, wings and a tail. She was a pure white in colour and very wise.

"He is the great sting eucliffee" the red cat exclaimed pointing to the blond. Lithium laughed, at first it was quiet before gradually rising to a full blown cackle. She laughed long and hard before finally calming down.

"Well from what she told me about you, I pictured you a little, well, more" Lithium stated smirking at the irked blond. She looked at his comrade, tall dark and mysteries.

"You must be Cheney, you, I didn't expect to look so well like an uchiha" lithium stated before moving her glance to the two felines. She picked up the red one and started to rub behind its ears. This made Arion furious.

"You lot are a joke" sasuke muttered watching the scene from the corner. Blaze glared at him, he hated Sasuke's guts because he had what blaze wanted. A family.

"Shut up you uchiha bastard" Blaze sneered at the raven haired 16 year old. The door opened once again showing more people.

"What is this a party" Lithium exclaimed Pointing at the new group of people. The new group consisted of a blond, a red head, a blueette, a raven head and pink haired guy.

"They look a lot like the akatsuki when you think about it" Eve W interrupted looking at them before nodding her head at her analysis. Blaze glanced around the room taking in what Eve W had said and sure enough they did.

The blond could pass as Deidara with boob, the red head a female sasori, hibibki needed some piercings and he could be pain, the blueette a young konan. He nodded in agreement before looking at the pinkette in thought. Lithium glanced at the clock. It had been an hour and a half since shadow had left and she was rather worried. The door slammed open again and in walked the missing raven. She handed Eve W and lithium a bag each before in casing them in shadows. When the shadows where released both girls where fully dresses.

"The hell shadow! What about me!?" Blaze exclaimed with a pleading look, he unlike the girls had a night shirt and pants on. Shadow looked over smirking before motioning to all the men in the room.

"Look around flame head just ask to borrow some for now" she stated picking up Shallie from the floor and sitting her on her shoulder, but shallie didn't want to sit there so she moved to her favourite spot. Shadows Head.

"but. . . but shadow look at them those four are all proper, that two look gay, the one beside him is to small and the ones at the door isn't even wearing anything" blaze complained waving his arms around before being hit in the face with a scroll.

"I found our stuff so hurry up and get ready" shadow stated covering him in shadows so he could change.

"Thanks for the help but it's best if my friends and I leave I ask you keep an eye on that idiot over there he is mentally unstable" she stated turning to the blue Pegasus mages. They looked shocked that all of them could move.

"Miss shouldn't you all rest you were really badly injured" Eve T stated looking at his friends who had stated to hit on the girls at the door.

"We are fine we have all gone through worse. The lives we live are hard but that is how we were razed. The weak will die and the strong will live. That is the life of a ninja" Eve W stated moving over and collection her bag and pouch from shadow. The shadows faded away from Blaze and to reveal him in an outfit similar to his team mate but his jacket had something embroidered on it. 'A.U + R.C' it was small but the mages noticed it.

"We thank you for helping us but we must now take our leave" shadow stated and led the group of 3 away. The mages left in the room where stunned. Most by the fact that shadow had said ninja but the saber tooth mages where more shocked at the jacket.

"That was . . ." Sting's words faded looking at his companion who nodded. They had found their lost comrade but the question was did she remember them.

With our ninja friends

"Shadow why did we leave so fast?" Shallie asked looking down from her perch, shadow stopped in her tracks her face hidden by her hair.

"It's not important" she said before moving again, they were headed for the forest a terrain they all knew too well after spending years living there. Lithium was deep in thought as she walked, she wanted to know who that blond was and why she wanted to know more but Weiss would not give her the answers she desired.

"Lithium" shadow stated stopping where she stood in the middle of a clearing. She looked serious, her smirk was gone and her sharingan was again activated.

"We need to release them" she stated looking lithium in the eye. Lithium nodded before both started a barrel of hand signs.

Dog, rabbit, tiger, ox, tiger, rat, spider, Brocken monkey, plexus, snake, horse, tiger, dog, rat, ram, monkey bird, boar, rabbit, spider plexus, horse snake and finally Dragon.

There was an eruption of smoke and when it faded in the clearing there stood two mighty and majestic creatures.

"Thank you children" the white creature said bowing its head before spreading its wings. "God it feels good to get out" it added with a smirk. The black creature nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Skyadrum and Weisslogia" shadow stated politely before turning her back to them. "We leave you here to make your own way, you know this land better than us and to travel with you would be harm some for us as many dragon slayers around this area. I wish you well" and with that the group walked away leaving the legendary creatures where they were.

"Be careful child and keep safe" Skyadrum said in a soft and motherly tone. Weisslogia craned down and gave Lithium a loving gesture. "Be safe you little rug rat" she said before both turned and flew off to there homes. Shadow and lithium watched them go in sadness. They did not wish for their old friends to leave them, but this was where they belonged out and free not caged in them.

"Goodbye" shadow whispered before turning away and heading further into the forest. The others followed behind in sadness. They had all known of the creatures seal inside their leaders but they had accepted it and even on occasion been able to form a mind link and chat with them, so to see them go after 7 years was painful.

The further into the forest they went the safe they felt but that all changed with what they face in the centre of the forest.

* * *

Ok chapter 2 is finished. It's not as long as chapter one but who is there in the forest? What while happen? And why was skyadrum and weisslogia sealed inside Amelia and Lithium?

All will be revealed next chapter oh and don't forget to…

Lithium: don't forget to review tell us if you liked it

Shadow: hated it

Blaze: can Scarletangle13 make any improvements

Eve: and who is your favourite OC poll will be up to vote soon.

Me: Any way as they said and have a good day/morning/night


End file.
